Despicable Me:Minion Mayhem
Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem is a motion simulator ride in the Production Central area at Universal Studios Florida that replaced Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast and The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera.The storyline is that Gru wants to turn you into minions but when the girls are put in charge of training you, things don't go as planned. Preshows The first preshow introduces you to Gru and the girls and also plays a safety video.The second preshow is when Gru takes a body scan of the people (A random group is said to have been covered in germs), blasts you with a banana scented fart gun, and puts the girls in charge of training you. Ride Once the guests have put on their Minion Goggles, the doors are closed, the lap bars go down. Once the ride is commenced, the guests are zapped by Gru's minionizer to be transformed into minions. Once the riders are being transformed, they fall through a long tube that leads to the Minion Training Grounds. This is where we see Gru's daughters riding on some UFO-like vehicle; Margo greets the guests to the Minion Training room, the place where the riders' "strength, speed and ability to not die" is being tested by Gru's daughters by dodging water sprayers, a giant cactus, giant flyswatters and security lasers. The guests are then punched down a hole by a giant boxing glove, along with 2 other Minions. You land in a crowd of minions that form a hand to get across a gap. This is where Gru's daughters want the Minion-transformed guests to test their problem solving and teamwork skills; the Minion-transformed guests are forced to create a Minion-chain to reach a distant wall. However, when a banana is mentioned by Edith, the Minions suddenly get distracted by it, causing the entire Minion-chain to fall apart, Agnes to drop her anniversary present for Gru, and the riders, along with the girls, accidentally fall down a long hole to the bomb transportation room, which is a restricted area. Once landing safely, the worst happens. Since the bomb transportation room is a restricted area, the alarm goes off, forcing Gru to take immediate action. Meanwhile, the girls attempt to guide the Minion-transformed guests out of the sector, avoiding machinery on the verge of crushing the girls and the riders into pieces and. We find Gru, but, all of a sudden, the riders, along with Gru's daughters and Gru himself end up in the antigravity recycling room. Agnes sees her present and goes off to pursue it, dodging the machinery that won't hesitate to crush her in to bits along the way, despite being disobedient to Margo's orders for everyone, including Agnes, to hold on. However, to make matters worse, once Agnes retrieves her present, she's on the verge of colliding into a giant oscillating fan, but Gru saves her and uses his own strength to break the machinery. The guest then fall into a crowd of minions. Gru opens his present to find a Gru doll inside of the box. Gru reveals soon after a recreation of the carnival from the first movie. However, the minionizer malfunctions and the effects are reversed, which means that the guests are turned into humans again. Then Gru brings in the next group. Category:Motion Simulator Rides Category:Universal Themed Rides Category:3-D films Category:Organization